thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie Comes to Lunch Television Script
Transcript Narrator: Rosie the Super Energetic Engine has worked her line for very many years, and knows it very well. Rosie's Driver: "You know just where to stop, Rosie." Narrator: laughed Rosie's driver. Rosie's Driver: "You could almost manage it without me." Narrator: Rosie had become concieted, but she didn't realize her driver was joking around. Narrator: Later, she boasted to the other railroad engines. Rosie: "My driver says I don't need her right now." Thomas: "Don't be so daft!" Narrator: snorted Thomas. Percy: "I'd never go without my driver." Narrator: Said Percy, earnestly. Percy: "I'd be terrified." Rosie: "Oh come on," Narrator: Boasted Rosie. Rosie: "I'm not terrified!" Percy: "You'd never dare!" Rosie: "I would then, you'll see." Narrator: That afternoon, the fire lighter came, and Rosie drowsed comfortably, and the warmth spread through her entire body. Narrator: Thomas and Percy were still asleep, and Rosie suddenly remembered. Rosie: "Crazy goofballs." Narrator: She chuckled. Rosie: "I'll show them, my driver said I could manage without her. I'll just go out, then I'l stop and wheesh, that'll make them jump." Narrator: Rosie thought she was being very clever, really, she was only moving around 'cause a careless cleaner had meddled with her controls, she soon found her terrible mistake, She tried to wheesh, but she couldn't, she tried to stop, but she couldn't, she just kept rolling along, she didn't dare look at what was coming next: there was the yard mistress's house, the yard mistress was just about to have lunch. Rosie: "Oh dear!" Narrator: exclaimed Rosie, and shut her eyes. [Crash!] Narrator: The entire house rocked, broken glass tinkled all over the floors, and plaster was everywhere. Rosie had just collected a shrub on her travels, she peered right into the entire room right through its leaves, but she couldn't say anything. Narrator: The yard mistress was furious, and her husband picked up his plate." Yard Mistress's Husband: "You crazy old engine!" Narrator: he scolded. Yard Mistress's Husband: "Just look at what you've done to our lunch, now I'm gonna need to cook some more!" Narrator: He banged the door, more plaster fell right off, this time, it fell right on Rosie, and Rosie felt depressed. Narrator: Workmen propped up the house with very strong poles, and laid a path right through the garden. Narrator: Meanwhile, Bill and Ben arrived. Bill: "Don't embarrass yourself, Rosie." Ben: "We'll have you back on the rails." Narrator: they laughed out loud. Narrator: Bill and Ben, working hard, managed to haul Rosie back to safety, bits of fencing, a shrub and a broken window frame festuned her front, which was terribly twisted, the little twin engines laughed and left her. Narrator: Rosie was in disgrace. Narrator: There was worse to come. Sir Topham Hatt: "You're in lots of trouble, Rosie." Rosie (muffled): "I know, kind sir and Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry." Narrator: Rosie's voice was muffled behind her shrub. Lady Hatt: "You must go to the works and have your front mended, it'll be a very long job." Rosie: "Yes, kind sir and ma'am." Sir Topham Hatt: "Meanwhile, a diesel engine will do your work." Rosie: "A d-d-diesel engine, kind sir and ma'am?" Narrator: Rosie spluttered in surprise. Lady Hatt: "Yes, Rosie, diesel engines always stay in their proper places 'til they're wanted, diesel engines never go off to lunch in yard mistress's houses." Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs Category:Television Scripts